It is well known that a brassiere is worn to protect and to prevent breasts from drooping but since it primarily comprises an elastic band, the conventional brassiere strongly presses against the chest of a wearer. So, if a wearer wears the conventional brassiere for a long time, she feels uncomfortable because of the pressure of the elastic band and also because the ventilation of the brassiere is not good. Accordingly, the above such effects badly affect the wearer's skin. The conventional brassiere provides the above stated functions only to breasts of the female. However, females who wear brassieres in practice require other functions such as to complement the shape of small breasts or drooped breasts and the like.
There have been many prior art patents that solve the above described problem relating to adjustable brassiers as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,332A issued to Lee discloses a push-up bra having an envelope between the front panel and the rear panel of the bra cups, that receives a flexible pouch containing a mixture of water and a hygroscopic agent such as 70% glycerine—30% water. The hygroscopic agent will draw moisture into the envelope preventing the volume of liquid from decreasing. U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,891 issued to Nikita discloses a brassiere having air bags or the like which can provide apparent enhancement without the need for surgery, or for use after surgical loss of breast tissue. The brassiere can also be used by women who desire breast enlargement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,037 issued to Lee discloses an improved brassiere which complements the shape of small breasts and drooped breasts and at the same time makes the wearer feel good by providing ventilation and enhancing hygiene of the brassiere. U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,760 issued to Dai discloses an air intake pump operated by pressing to draw external air bags imbedded therein so that the user can exactly adjust their bags which may be deflated for adjustment or storage by pressing the air bags.
Therefore, the prior art teaches that apparatuses and methods of inflation of air bag type brassieres are inconvenient and time consuming. Moreover, it is very inelegant to adjust the brassiere in public places extemporaneously. Private and fast adjustment cannot be achieved. Therefore a need exists for a simple and inexpensive method of providing brassiere having an extra safety feature from force (like from being inadvertently hit by a ball during sports), by incorporating an extra chamber for pumping air inside the brassiere.